The Great Adventure Scare
by the-HAVEN
Summary: Yugi goes to ‘Six Flags Great Adventure’ along with Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Serenity, and Joey. Bakura makes a plan to go on a bunch of rides before the park closes, but Yugi’s afraid of heights.[Kleptoshipping][BakuraxYugi]
1. xChapter 1x El Toro

**The 'Great Adventure' Scare**

_Hey I'm b-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ck! Aren't you happy? Of course you are! Well this is a new story that I came up with when I went to 'Six Flags Great Adventure' with my boyfriend and his family and his brother's friend. Yup yup it was very fun and we went on all sorts of rides. I'll stay with this story until it is finished, Okies? Okies! So here we go!_

Summary: Yugi goes to 'Six Flags Great Adventure' along with Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Serenity, andJoey. Bakura makes a plan to go on a bunch of rides before the park closes, but Yugi's afraid of heights. Kelptoshipping BakuraxYugi

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai; Pairings; BakuraxYugi MarikxMalik RyouxSerenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I don't own 'Six Flags Great Adventure' I have no clue who does, and I don't own the rides!

_On with the ficcie!

* * *

_

xChapter 1x 'El Toro'

Bakura leaned his back against the seat, opening the map they had gotten from that guy in the booth. He placed a finger to his chin as he began glancing over all the rides in the park. 'What should we go on first?' he thought to himself. Yugi, who was sitting right next to him, placed his head on Bakura's shoulder and glanced at the map. Bakura smiled. "What should we go on first?"

Marik turned back in his seat and looked at Bakura. "How about that new wooden ride? What was it called?"

"El Toro?" Bakura asked pointing at it on the map.

Yugi shook his head. "No that one goes way too high, 'Kura. Can we not go on that? Please?"

"Oh come on Yugi, it's not that bad." Marik said.

"Yea, and I'll be sitting right next to you." Bakura assured, wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"And we'll be right behind you!" Malik said happily, smiling along with Marik.

Ryou turned towards him. "We'll be in front, if that makes you feel better Yugi." He said smiling.

"O-okay." Yugi said quietly.

"How about after that we go on the log flume? You like that ride right?" Bakura asked, noticing that the log flume was close to El Toro. "And it's a water ride, even better!"

"I can't swim Bakura." Yugi said pouting. "And the last drop scares me."

"You complain too much." Marik said.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I was born afraid of heights." Yugi argued.

"Well…get over it."

"Sit down Marik." Malik scolded, hitting Marik in the arm. Marik stuck out his tongue, but turned around and sat down anyway.

"Fine whatever, I'll go on El Toro. But if I die, Marik's paying for my funeral." Yugi joked.

"Ya don't have ta go on anything ya don't wanna, Yuge." Joey said, also glancing at the map of the amusement park they were going to.

"If I don't 'Kura will carry me and force me to go on!" Yugi said, playfully punching Bakura on the shoulder.

Bakura blushed. "Well…maybe."

"Okay, come on everybody, out." Yami said after he found a parking space close to the entrance. He opened the door and slid out, brushing out the wrinkles of his outfit. Joey opened his door and slid out, taking the maps they got with him. Everyone else got out and closed the car doors. Yugi came out last, brushing his hair down with his fingers. He just got it cut a few days ago, short. Down below his ears and dyed chestnut brown. But now because of the wind and because he didn't use gel, it was blowing around and getting in his eyes.

Yugi pouted. "My hair won't stay down."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "So what, it's gonna be blowing around anyways, just leave it." Bakura took Yugi's hand and began pulling him in the direction of the 'Six Flag's' entrance, where everyone else was heading.

They walked towards the ticket booths and bought themselves park tickets for the day. Ryou thanked the lady at the booth and walked inside the park with the others. A young man who was working at the park came up to them and held up a camera. "You all wanna picture?" He asked.

"No." Bakura said, pushing Yugi in front of him and passed the 'camera man'. "Okay so, El Toro is…" he took out the map that he shoved in his pants pocket. "That way." He pointed left. 'It's near the Runaway Train and Log Flume." He explained as he took Yugi's hand and began walking off.

Marik and Malik hopped up and down while following Bakura and Yugi, giggling and smiling. "We're going on El Toro; we're going on El Toro!" They chanted.

"Put a cork in it!" Bakura called over his shoulder.

"Bakura stop being mean!" Ryou yelled.

"Bakura's always mean, there's no way to stop him, Ryou-kun." Serenity said smiling, and wrapping her pinky around Ryou's.

Ryou blushed a bright red. "W-well, I guess so." Serenity giggled and rested her head on Ryou's shoulder.

Joey and Yami followed behind them. "Still can't believe them two ended together." Joey whispered to Yami.

"Who Serenity and Ryou?" Yami asked, staring right ahead of him.

"No! Well…yea that too. But I'm talking about Bakura and Yugi. And you're okay with it? Even after all Bakura did and tried to do?" Joey asked.

"Well, as long as Bakura doesn't do anything to hurt Yugi, then I'm fine." Yami said shrugging. Joey stared at him and shook his head.

They came to the Log Flume ride when Bakura pulled out the map again. "Okay so now we have to go this way." He said pointing left again. "Then we'll go on El Toro. And then on all the other rides." He said, mostly to himself, before grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him towards El Toro.

"Uh…I don't think I wanna go on it now." Yugi said shakily, shrinking behind Bakura as best e could when they walked along El Toro. It was big, wooden, and steep. "What if it breaks while we're on it?" Yugi asked.

"Aw c'mon Yugi-chan, it's not that scary!" Malik said coming up behind him.

"Have you ever been on it Malik?"

"No but…I took the virtual ride and that wasn't scary." Malik said smiling.

"That doesn't help!" Yugi shouted.

"C'mon lets get in line already!" Joey yelled. Him and Yami were getting their tickets from the lady sitting on a stool in front of the ride. Bakura pulled Yugi and got two tickets and followed Joey and Yami onto the line. Serenity, Ryou, Marik, and Malik followed.

Yugi began shaking as he looked at the steep hills. "I r-r-really don't wanna go on 'Kura." He whined, hanging onto Bakura's arm.

Bakura wrapped his arm around Yugi and began rubbing his shoulder. "Don't worry Yugi, calm down. I'll be right next to you okay? I won't let you fall out or anything." He reassured Yugi.

"Somebody fell out of it!" Yugi squeaked staring in disbelief at Bakura.

"What? No I didn't mean it that way Yugi." Bakura chuckled. The line began to move and they walked towards the ride. Another lady sitting on a stool took their tickets and they proceeded up some steps and onto the line to get onto the ride. Yugi clung onto Bakura's arm and bit his bottom lip. "It's okay Yugi."

Another cart came back. "How was your ride everybody." The man controlling the ride asked over the intercom thing. The riders whooped and screamed. "Alright that's what we like to hear!" He pressed a button and the bar lifted up allowing the riders to get off and exit El Toro. Yugi and the gang were next. Ryou and Serenity got the front of the cart, Bakura and Yugi the second seat, Marik and Malik the third, and Joey and Yami went for the back (AN: Joey and Yami aren't a couple. They're just friends), they wanted to feel the excitement. (AN: Its scarier in the back).

"All right you all ready?" The man asked. Everyone yelled yes on top of their lungs, except for Yugi who let out a quiet 'no'. The bars lowered and two men came by and checked if they were secured. They gave a thumbs up after checking Yami and Joey's. The man nodded. "Okay have fun on the El Toro ride." He smiled and the ride started up.

Yugi grabbed Bakura's arm and closed his eyes tightly. The ride started out going slowly up the hill, but began getting faster and faster. It turned a corner and then went down the first hill. Yugi screamed and dug his face into Bakura's arm. Behind him he could hear Marik and Malik screaming and giggling like little girls. Yugi could feel the cart go up another hill and he prepared for the fall. He felt his hair go up and Marik scream again as they went down the second hill. The third hill was the same as the second and Yugi could fell his stomach lurch as they went down. "I don't like this ride." He screamed to Bakura.

They went up again and Yugi could feel the ride tilt on its side. He cracked one eye opened and looked around. The cart was going on its side for awhile before it went straight again. Yugi hoped the ride was over soon. He really didn't like heights or roller coasters. The cart the tipped again and went on its side, and then down another hill. Yugi squeaked and closed his eyes, digging his face into Bakura's arm. They went up and down some small hills and then back on its side. The cart switched back and forth between its right and left side. The cart went down another small hill before slowing down and coming to a stop.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. They were back at the beginning. Yugi sighed, the ride was over. His heart was racing, and he was a little dizzy, but other than that he was fine. "How was your ride?" Everyone screamed and threw up their arms. "That's what we want to hear. Enjoy the rest of your time at Six Flags Great Adventure!" The bar raised and allowed everyone to get off of the cart. Yugi walked past Bakura and ran out of the El Toro building. He waited outside near the exit for everyone.

Bakura walked out a few minutes later. "You okay Yugi?" Yugi nodded. "So how was it, you were holding onto my arm the whole time…was it that scary?"

"W-well not as scary as I thought. But I guess it's better than K-kingda Ka." He said pointing towards the very tall roller coaster in the distance.

Bakura looked at where Yugi was pointing. "Yea." He said chuckling.

Serenity hopped out and ran over to Yugi and Bakura. "That was so much FUN!" She squealed. "Next time we go on it we have to go in the back Ryou!" She said turning to her boyfriend.

Ryou stared at her. "T-the back? But everything is…is…"

"Scarier in the back." Malik said.

"No! Better in the back. We were going to go in the back but Yami and Wheeler got it." Marik said glaring at said two.

"No you guys went behind Yuge. You could have gotten the back but you didn't!" Joey argued.

"Yea what he said." Yami said pointing at Joey.

"Well you guys could have gotten behind Yugi and Bakura y'know!" Marik yelled back.

"C'mon guys let's not fight right now." Yugi said stepping in between them. Marik pouted. "Can we go on the Log Flume now?" Yugi asked looking at Bakura.

"Yea let's go!" Serenity shouted, grabbing Ryou and walking towards the Log Flume ride.

"She's way too hyper." Yami said.

"Yea." Joey agreed. "Well c'mon let's go get wet." They began following Ryou and Serenity towards the Log Flume ride.

"What are we gonna go on after Log Flume?" Yugi asked.

"How about the Runaway Train, it's right there." Yami suggested.

"Yea, Runaway Train isn't scary, like El Toro." Yugi said smiling. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

_Well that was the end of Chapter 1. Please Read and Review and I'll update! Next Chapter The Log Flume! Hopefully Yugi won't get scared on that one. Poor Yugi. T.T. Just wait till you see what Bakura makes him go on! Sc-c-c-c-arry ride. Yup yup. Anyways please review and I'll update.Love YA!_


	2. xChapter 2x Log Flume

**The 'Great Adventure' Scare**

_Hello everyone! I promise to stay with this story until the end. If I don't and I start a new story, feel free to throw marshmallows at me all ya want. YAY! Okies well people reviewed and that made me very happy cuz I didn't think I did too well with this story. T.T I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers. 'Specially my reviewers since they reviewed. I'm updating now while the story is still kinda fresh in my mind. Okies? If you reviewed the first chapter after I uploaded this one, don't worry I'll thank you in the next chapter! Okies…well_

**Response to Reviewers;  
dragonlady222; Thanks for the first review. Yea I hate roller coasters too. They made me go on El Toro…it was scary T.T Anyways here is the second chapter/bows/**

**frogger666: But I have no clue where I am going with my other stories T.T, I L.O.V.E kleptoshipping. I'll try and update my other stories. Thanks for the review/bows/**

**Setoglomper: O.O…thank you for your review. Kingda Ka is really scary. I saw people go on it. /shudders/ Anywhosle /bows/ and you'll just have to wait and see…**

**tinkle-time-kelly; I'll try to get it finished before summer's over. That'd be cool if I did. Anyways thankies for your review/bows/**

**Roxas-chan: (your SN is really long so I shortened it) YAY you reviewed. Hello again lil sis-chan. Yup I know I did about my trip to SFGA. Thanks for reviewing /bows/**

Summary: Yugi goes to 'Six Flags Great Adventure' along with Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Serenity, Joey,. Bakura makes a plan to go on a bunch of rides before the park closes, but Yugi's afraid of heights. Kelptoshipping BakuraxYugi

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai; Pairings; BakuraxYugi MarikxMalik RyouxSerenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I don't own 'Six Flags Great Adventure' I have no clue who does, and I don't own the rides!

_Okies on with the ficcie!

* * *

_

**Last time on 'The 'Great Adventure' Scare'**

"_C'mon guys let's not fight right now." Yugi said stepping in between them. Marik pouted. "Can we go on the Log Flume now?" Yugi asked looking at Bakura._

"_Yea let's go!" Serenity shouted, grabbing Ryou and walking towards the Log Flume ride._

"_She's way too hyper." Yami said._

"_Yea." Joey agreed. "Well c'mon let's go get wet." They began following Ryou and Serenity towards the Log Flume ride. _

"_What are we gonna go on after Log Flume?" Yugi asked._

"_How about the Runaway Train, it's right there." Yami suggested._

"_Yea, Runaway Train isn't scary, like El Toro." Yugi said smiling. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

_

xChapter 2x Log Flume

This time it was Yugi who was pulling Bakura towards the ride. He didn't like roller coasters but he did like the Log Flume ride. It was a fun water ride and you didn't get that wet. "C'mon 'Kura, hurry up!" Yugi yelled running up the stairs and through the counter thing (AN; the spinny thing you walk through? It tells how many people went on the ride). Bakura came up behind him and they waited on line with everyone else. Bakura rolled his chocolate brown eyes. He didn't like this ride, he wanted to go on a more fun ride, like Superman or something. But he wanted to stay with Yugi. (AN: anything for Yugi!)

"How many?" The woman asked once Yugi stepped down onto the platform.

"FOUR!" Malik shouted from behind them.

"That boat right over there." The woman pointed behind her and Yugi, Bakura, Marik, and Malik walked over and hopped inside, while Yami, Joey, Serenity, and Ryou got in the one behind them.

Marik turned around and waved at Serenity who was in front. "Hello back there!"

Serenity waved back. "Hiya Marik. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Marik turn around and sit." Malik scolded. "Or nothing tonight." Marik pouted and sat down as is hikari commanded him to do. The boat they were on turned slowly around the moving platform and onto where the ride started.

The log boat began to go up the ramp when Marik turned around again. "Hello down there!"

"Marik!"

"I'm turning around, I'm turning around."

The log went down the small 'hill' and continued on its way towards the bigger ones. Bakura placed his hand in the water and began to splash Marik and Malik who sat behind them. Marik began to splash Bakura back. "Hey! Kiddies stop playing around in the water, or you'll hands will get chopped off." Yugi called behind him.

"Sorry mommy." Bakura said innocently, wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders. The log boat went down the second 'hill' and Bakura groaned. "You barely get wet on this ride."

"Well then we'll go on Congo Rapids and Rip Tide. You get really wet on those rides." Yugi said to Bakura. "But after this we're going on Runaway Train. I like that roller coaster." Yugi squeaked when he saw the drop coming up. The last drop always took his breath away and made his stomach lurch. (AN: does that to me too.)

Yugi tensed up and backed up into Bakura as they went up. Bakura tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulders. "It's not that scary Yugi."

"T-that's the same thing you said when we went on El Toro, and that was really scary." Yugi argued. Yugi wrapped his arms around Bakura's knees and shut his eyes as they went down. He felt some water splash on him, because he was in front, and he opened his eyes. "It's over?" Yugi asked turning around to face Bakura.

Bakura stood up and got out of the boat. "Yup, it wasn't scary was it?" He asked, stretching out his hand for Yugi to take.

Yugi took it and hopped out of the boat and up the stairs towards the exit of the ride. "Woo-hoo that was GREAT!" Marik yelled behind Yugi and Bakura.

"Yea, although we didn't get wet." Malik pouted.

Yugi turned around. "Well we'll go on Congo Rapids and Rip Tide. Rip Tide you get really wet on." Yugi smiled.

Serenity came up from behind them. "Yea we could stand on the bridge and get wet without going on the ride."

"Well we're going to have ta go on the ride ta get to the bridge sis." Joey explained.

"Oh yea…you're right. Well 'nyways what ride are we going on next?"

"Runaway Train." Yugi said. "It's just right over there."

"And then what's the next ride?" Serenity asked.

"We'll think about that after Runaway Train, let's just go." Bakura said turning around and walking across the 'street' towards Runaway Train.

"Wait up 'Kura." Yugi called running after him.

"I wanna go on Skull Mountain. It's dark and scary in there." Marik said.

"That ride is fun, because you can't see anything." Yami said walking after Bakura and Yugi. "Come on everyone let's go."

Serenity turned towards Ryou. "You're awfully quiet, anything wrong?"

Ryou shook his head and smiled. "Nope just wondering what ride to go on. One that we haven't been on." Serenity nodded and grabbed Ryou's hand walking after the others, who were farther ahead of them.

"We'll think about that after Runaway Train, 'kay?" Serenity giggled.

* * *

_Well that was the end of chapter 2. Next chapter Runaway Train. This story is basically about my trip to Six Flag's Great Adventure, and all the rides I went on. So there should be uh…more then ten chapters. Yup yup. And I'll try to get this story done before summer ends, like tinkle-time-kelly suggested, cause that idea sounds really cool. And it's be cool if I did get it done. Anyways please Read and Review. Love Ya!_


	3. xChapter 3x Runaway Train

**The 'Great Adventure' Scare**

_Hello everyone I'm b-a-a-a-a-a-ck! With chapter three. YAY! Soo happy. Yup yup. Okies well this chapter is called Runaway Train and it features the ride SKULL MOUNTAIN YAY!...lol just kidding. It features the ride Runaway Train. WHOOPIE. I'm really hyper right now. Teehee. I'm so happy that people reviewed. I love you all._

**Response to Reviews**

**Frogger666; Hello! Thanks for reviewing. And yes I'm updating don't send the Kuribohs at me PLEASE/bows/**

**Setoglomper: Oh really? Me sorry if they do. El Toro was really scary for me, but it made the other rides that were usually scary, not. Thank you for your review/bows/**

**Tinkle-time-kelly: Yes Bakura will be scaring Yugi T.T Poor poor Yugi. I enjoy your reviews, you help out a lot. Thankies /bows/**

**Dragonlady222; I enjoy water rides also. They're fun. Thanks for reviewing. /bows/**

Summary: Yugi goes to 'Six Flags Great Adventure' along with Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Serenity, Joey,. Bakura makes a plan to go on a bunch of rides before the park closes, but Yugi's afraid of heights. Kelptoshipping BakuraxYugi

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai; Pairings; BakuraxYugi MarikxMalik RyouxSerenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I don't own 'Six Flags Great Adventure' I have no clue who does, and I don't own the rides!

_Thankies to all my reviewers. You people make me so happy. Well here is Chapter 3!

* * *

_

**Last time on 'The 'Great Adventure' Scare'**

"_Oh yea…you're right. Well 'nyways what ride are we going on next?"_

"_Runaway Train." Yugi said. "It's just right over there."_

"_And then what's the next ride?" Serenity asked._

"_We'll think about that after Runaway Train, let's just go." Bakura said turning around and walking across the 'street' towards Runaway Train._

"_Wait up 'Kura." Yugi called running after him._

"_I wanna go on Skull Mountain. It's dark and scary in there." Marik said._

"_That ride is fun, because you can't see anything." Yami said walking after Bakura and Yugi. "Come on everyone let's go." _

_Serenity turned towards Ryou. "You're awfully quiet, anything wrong?"_

_Ryou shook his head and smiled. "Nope just wondering what ride to go on. One that we haven't been on." Serenity nodded and grabbed Ryou's hand walking after the others, who were farther ahead of them._

"_We'll think about that after Runaway Train, 'kay?" Serenity giggled.

* * *

_

xChapter 3x Runaway Train

"Hello and welcome to the Runaway Train ride, we hope you enjoy the ride today. Please step back behind the yellow line, the air gates are closing."

Yugi backed up as the air gates closed. Because of persuasion from Bakura, they were in the way back, where everything was scarier. Serenity and Ryou were in front of them, then Marik and Yami (Malik forced him to do it), and then Joey and Malik in front of them. Yugi sighed, at least he was used to this ride, so it wasn't going to be that scary.

They stood there for a few minutes, waiting for the cart to come back around. "Hello and welcome back. How was your ride?" The people on the ride whooped and yelled. "Alright, please exit to the right, and enjoy the rest of your time here at 'Six Flags Great Adventure'!"

"Here we go." Bakura said as the air gates opened and they were able to step into their seats. He pulled the bar down and held it until it stayed.

Serenity giggled in front of them. "This is going to be fun isn't it Ryou-kun."

"Yea, Serenity." Ryou agreed, waiting for the ride to start.

"Hello and welcome to the Runaway Train ride, we hope you enjoy the ride today. Please step back behind the yellow line the air gates are closing." Two people came around and checked the bars, making sure they were secured. "Alright, here we go! Have fun and enjoy your ride."

The ride started up and they moved forward. Yugi could see the seats in the front going down, but the first drop wasn't scary.

"WAHHHHHH!" Marik screamed and hugged Yami as they went down the first drop.

"Get the hell off of me, weirdo." Yami said pushing Marik off of him.

"That was t-the scariest drop ever!" Marik yelled, smiling. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Oh Marik stop playing." Malik yelled behind him, as they started to go up.

Everyone leaned back as the cart went up slowly. Once they reached the top, Yugi shut his eyes and grabbed Bakura's arm. The ride wasn't that scary, but he wanted to be safe. The cart began to go down, and started spiraling and going around in a few circles. Marik screamed really loudly and put him arms up.

The cart then went up again, jerking Yugi and causing him to open his eyes. The cart then went down quickly and back up. "Hey this isn't that scary!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Maybe it's because you went on El Toro first. So it's a good thing we made you go on that ride." Bakura smirked.

"Maybe." The cart swerved and went down a large hill. "Yea usually that drop scares me." Yugi explained as the cart went up again and over the water. "But I don't like this part, I can't swim." He grabbed Bakura's arm and held on, as the cart swerved and went up again. The cart slowed as it came back to the beginning and stopped. (AN: I think I might have skipped a part on the ride, but I forgot how it went. I asked my sister and that's what she said (what I wrote) so don't yell at me!)

"Hello and welcome back. How was your ride?" Marik whopped loudly. "Alright, please exit to the right, and enjoy the rest of your time here at 'Six Flags Great Adventure'!" The bar lifted and Yugi got up and started walking towards the exit, Bakura and everyone else following.

"So what should we go on next?" Yugi asked as they walked down the steps.

"I want to go on Skull Mountain. I like that ride." Ryou said from behind Bakura.

"But that's all the way on the other side of da park." Joey whined. "And I don't feel like walking over there."

"Well we can take the sky ride thing over there." Yami suggested.

"Yea, and then after that we can go on Rip Tide and then something else." Marik called.

They walked back around and towards the entrance to the Runaway Train. Instead of going left they went right and walked up the short steps towards the Sky Ride (AN: I have no clue if its called that but…). They waited in line and stepped up as the others did.

* * *

_I was going to make this a whole different chapter, but I thought it'd be too short, so I'm putting it in this chapter. There is going to be a kissing scene 'tween 'Kura and Yugi-chan…just to warn you. Don't yell at me if it sucks, I'm not good at writing things like that. Okies well anyway onto the next part of the chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

_

xSky Ridex

"So it'll be me and Bakura, Serenity and Ryou, and Marik, Malik, Joey and Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yea, it'd take to long if we only went in pairs. So we're taking up three things instead of four." Malik said. He walked up behind Bakura and Yugi. "And besides, Bakura and Yugi need some, alone time." He whispered. Yugi blushed.

"Next." The man controlling the ride said. Bakura and Yugi walked up and stepped into a Sky Ride cart (AN: I have no clue what the things you ride in are called…so I'm calling them carts). The man closed and locked the cart's door and pushed it forward. He walked back and pulled another forward and ushered Ryou and Serenity inside. He pushed that one forward until it rammed into Bakura and Yugi's cart.

"Hey! Watch where your pushing that thing!" Bakura yelled. Their cart moved forward and out into the open. The ride moved up and away from the rest of the carts. Yugi turned around and waved at Serenity and Ryou, who were waving at them.

They moved up farther and over some tree tops. Other carts began to pass them, and the kids in the other cart waved and said hi to them. Bakura growled and rolled his eyes. 'You never get any privacy on these rides.' Bakura slid closer to Yugi and wrapped his arm around his love's shoulders. Yugi looked up at Bakura and stared at him with large amethyst eyes. "'Kura, is something the matter?" Yugi asked as Bakura continued to stare at him.

"Everything's fine." Bakura whispered, leaning closer to Yugi.

"You sure you're acting funny…"

"I'm fine." Bakura growled as another cart passed and kids yelled over to them. 'Stupid kids.' Bakura leaned in closer and brushed his lips against Yugi's.

"'Kura…we're out….public." Yugi mumbled against Bakura's lips.

Bakura pulled away. "So…what are they gonna do. It's not like we're going to see the people again." Bakura said leaning back in and kissing Yugi. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Yugi leaned into the kiss, and kissed Bakura back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck, his fingers getting tangled in Bakura's long white hair. Bakura ran his tongue over his lover's lips asking for entrance. Yugi complied and opened his mouth allowing Bakura's tongue to enter. Their tongues met and battled each other for awhile, before Bakura pushed Yugi's tongue back and began exploring his mouth. Yugi moaned lightly into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until the felt the cart begin to go downwards. The ride was going to be over soon. Bakura pulled away and pecked Yugi on the lips before letting go of him and sitting back, like nothing at happened. Yugi's face had a pink tint to it, and he knew that it'd be there for awhile.

Bakura chuckled, as Yugi put his face in his hands, trying to cover up the blush. Their cart came to a stop and the man on the other end unlocked and opened it up, allowing the riders to exit. They got out quickly and walked down the steps. They sat on one of the benches outside and waited for the others to come out.

Yugi looked up when he heard Marik and Malik chatting as they walked over to where Bakura and Yugi where sitting. Yugi's face still had a pink tint to it, and Marik smirked when he noticed it. "So Yugi, how was the ride?"

"Yea, do anything fun?" Malik teased. Yugi's blush grew to a red colour, and Marik and Malik giggled.

Yugi stood up. "Whatever let's just go on the ride and get it over with." He then began walking towards Skull Mountain, which was not too far away.

"What's his problem?" Joey asked confused, as he scratched his head. Yami rolled his eyes, and followed his hikari towards Skull Mountain.

"You're really stupid Wheeler." Bakura said flatly, following after the others. The others agreed and began following Bakura, leaving a very confused Joey behind them.

"What?" Joey asked. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled when he noticed how far the others have gotten, and ran after them.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter three. Sorry about the sucky kissing scene. I'm not good at writing that stuff T.T. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter Skull Mountain.YAY! Thankies to all my reviwers. Please read and review. Thankies. Love ya!_


	4. xChapter 4x Skull Mountain

**The 'Great Adventure' Scare**

_Hey y'all! How is everybody out there? Hmmm…myes very good. Well I'm back with chapter four of The 'Great Adventure' Scare. YAY! Surely you are all very happy with this. Yup yup. I am. I'm actually going to get a story completed. WOO-HOO! 'Nyways. Thankies to all my lovely reviewers. I love you!_

**Response to Reviews**

**frogger666; **Okies my great master! I shall put more fluff. MORE FLUFF FOR KITTY! Thank you for reviewing /bows/

**bladedge; **Aww really? Thanks Roxas-chan. Stupid rule...they should let us have really long names...really long pennames are FUN! Thanks for reviewing /huggles and bows/

**dragonlady222;** Hopefully...Thanks for reviewing /bows/

_Well we are onto chapter 4, and look I have over 5,000 words from Chapters 1-3 AMAZING! Okies on with the ficcie!

* * *

_

**Last Time on 'The 'Great Adventure' Scare'**

_Yugi looked up when he heard Marik and Malik chatting as they walked over to where Bakura and Yugi where sitting. Yugi's face still had a pink tint to it, and Marik smirked when he noticed it. "So Yugi, how was the ride?"_

"_Yea, do anything fun?" Malik teased. Yugi's blush grew to a red colour, and Marik and Malik giggled._

_Yugi stood up. "Whatever let's just go on the ride and get it over with." He then began walking towards Skull Mountain, which was not too far away._

"_What's his problem?" Joey asked confused, as he scratched his head. Yami rolled his eyes, and followed his hikari towards Skull Mountain._

"_You're really stupid Wheeler." Bakura said flatly, following after the others. The others agreed and began following Bakura, leaving a very confused Joey behind them._

"_What?" Joey asked. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled when he noticed how far the others have gotten, and ran after them.

* * *

_

xChapter 4x Skull Mountain

"You know, by the name you'd think this ride was scary…but it isn't." Marik said walking towards the entrance of 'Skull Mountain'. "Even though it is pitch black." He snuck up behind Yugi and grabbed his shoulders, causing the younger boy the jump up and grab onto Bakura.

Yugi glared at Marik…well tried to. It came out as him half glaring, half pouting. Marik raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to intimidate me…or do you want something?" Marik teased. Yugi stuck out his tongue and turned away from Marik, still holding Bakura's hand.

"So did you two have fun on the Sky Ride? Was it peaceful and tranquil?" Malik asked coming up beside Bakura.

"Malik…both those words mean exactly the same thing." Bakura said, after some thought.

Malik glared. "Well I'm sorry _Webster!_" (AN: lol that came to me in a dream…of course Helena said that to Seto…anyways if you don't get the joke I'll explain it at the end of the chapter). Bakura snorted at the name but didn't say anything back to Malik.

"Ha-ha Webster. I get it because Webster's Dictionary. Get it?" Joey looked around, a weird grin on his face. Yami, Ryou, and Serenity looked at him like he was crazy. "O…kay. Never mind." Joey stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked onwards.

"You just got that Wheeler?" Bakura called back. Joey rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'white haired freaks'.

Yugi let go of Bakura's hand and ran into the cave-like entrance of Skull Mountain. Water sprayed in through the holes in the cave walls and Yugi and Malik stood in the mist, Malik dancing in it. "What the hell are you two doing?" Yami asked walking up to them.

"Getting cooled off." Yugi replied.

"Yea 'cause we're too hot." Malik smirked, continuing his little dance.

"You two are weird." Serenity giggled. "C'mon if we hurry up we might be able to all get on the next ride." Bakura grabbed Yugi by the hand and Marik wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and pushed him until he started walking.

The walked up the small slope and into a more lighted room with the air gates and all. (AN: Ha-ha me lazy) Yugi turned to Bakura. "Can we go in the front please?" Yugi used his puppy-dog eyes, making his amethyst eyes go as wide as possible.

Bakura gave In right away. "Fine fine fine. We'll go in the front."

"Yay!" Yugi hugged Bakura around the waist. "Thanks 'Kura"

"Anything for you Yugi." Bakura stated, walking over to the front of the ride, waiting behind the air gate. Marik and Malik got in line the next one down.

"This ride is dark…you can't see anything!" Malik said to Yugi. "But its really fun."

"So you won't be able to tell if there are loops and stuff?" Yugi asked.

"There aren't any loops, Yugi." Bakura reassured him, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay Bakura, if you say so."

The air gates opened once the other riders exited and Yugi and the gang walked into their seats. Bakura pushed down the bar and grabbed Yugi's hand. Yugi didn't like the dark to much (AN: ironic, ne?).

The ride started up and went forward up a small slope and then turned around a corner. Yugi looked out the holes in the 'cave' as they went by, glancing at the people walking around. Then the cart suddenly went downward causing Yugi and few other people to scream loudly. It was now pitch black and the cart went up down, left right, and in all sorts of directions, jerking Yugi around. Yugi grabbed onto Bakura's arm and held on for his life.

But the ride was a quick one and soon they were back at the beginning again, the bar lifted allowing them to exit the ride. Once outside Marik turned towards the others. "Let's go on it again. That ride was too short."

"Yea let's! It'll be fun!" Serenity agreed with Marik.

"Do we have to?" Ryou whined.

"Yea I'm tired." Joey complained.

"Well you can rest on the ride." Serenity said, pulling Ryou back towards the entrance. The rest of the gang followed and soon were back on the ride, this time Yugi and Bakura in the way back. Yugi had a hold of Bakura's arm even before the ride started and Bakura swore that it was going to fall off if he held on too tightly.

The ride started up again and they went into pitch blackness. Yugi could hear Marik and Malik shouting out random things like 'We're all gonna DIE!' and 'I LOVE YOU BITCHES!' and 'I want my mommy!' and stuff along those lines.

Yugi giggled into Bakura's arm when he heard what they were yelling. They once again exited the ride. "Can we please rest for a minute. My feet are killing me." Joey complained sitting down on a bench. The rest followed and soon Bakura was looking at the map again.

"Hmmm…which ride should we go on next?"

"Why not Rip Tide? It's right over there and we wanted to get wet." Yami suggested, fanning himself. (AN: ha…hahaha…lol)

"Yea sure whatever." Bakura said, folding the map up and placing it in his pocket. "So are we ready."

"NO! I wanna rest for a bit sheesh." Joey yelled, leaning against the tree behind him.

"Fine…you lazy bum." Bakura snorted.

"'Kura be nice!" Yugi scolded playfully, leaning against him. Bakura wrapped an arm around his koi's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

_That was the end of Chapter 4…YAY! I'm soo happy, I'm actually getting the story finished. WOOT! Okies about the 'Webster' joke thingy. Y'know 'Webster's Dictionary'? (I do not own that) Y'know how it gives definitions and stuff? Well 'Kura said that the two words Malik said meant the same thing, so isn't he like a dictionary? Meh…probably not that funny. Well anyways please read and review you super smexy people you. Next chapter Rip Tide! Another water ride. WHOOPIE! Oh fun! Yup yup. Love ya!_


	5. xChapter 5x Rip Tide

**The 'Great Adventure' Scare**

_Oh wow…it's been awhile! Sorry for all the late updates, I've been really busy. I just got back from Virginia yesterday, and I'm still tired T.T…Okies well, if I remember correctly I was going to do the ride Rip Tide next…right? Gah I forget…oh well I'm going to do Rip Tide next anyways…uh…_

Summary: Yugi goes to 'Six Flags Great Adventure' along with Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Serenity, Joey,. Bakura makes a plan to go on a bunch of rides before the park closes, but Yugi's afraid of heights. Kelptoshipping BakuraxYugi

Warning: This story contains Shounen-ai; Pairings; BakuraxYugi MarikxMalik RyouxSerenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I don't own 'Six Flags Great Adventure' I have no clue who does, and I don't own the rides!

**Response to Reviews;**

**Tinkle-time-kelly; **Sorry for the late update…I've been busy . But here is Chapter 5! Thank you for reviewing /bows/

**Dragonlady222; **Yea Joey is tired. Poor Wheeler…oh well lol…'Nyways here is chapter 5. Thank you for reviewing /bows/

**Frogger666; **Hmm…Okies. More fluff, more Joey bashing, and what shall we put Tea in as? Give me an idea! Thank you for reviewing/bows/

_Um…uh…I was thinking of writing a one-shot…with Ryou and Yuugi as the couple. I had a dream about it…but…'nyways…here is Chapter 5._

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

**Last time on 'The Great Adventure Scare'**

_Yugi giggled into Bakura's arm when he heard what they were yelling. They once again exited the ride. "Can we please rest for a minute. My feet are killing me." Joey complained sitting down on a bench. The rest followed and soon Bakura was looking at the map again. _

"_Hmmm…which ride should we go on next?"_

"_Why not Rip Tide? It's right over there and we wanted to get wet." Yami suggested, fanning himself. (AN: ha…hahaha…lol)_

"_Yea sure whatever." Bakura said, folding the map up and placing it in his pocket. "So are we ready."_

"_NO! I wanna rest for a bit sheesh." Joey yelled, leaning against the tree behind him._

"_Fine…you lazy bum." Bakura snorted._

"'_Kura be nice!" Yugi scolded playfully, leaning against him. Bakura wrapped an arm around his koi's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.  
_0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

xChapter 5x Rip Tide

Bakura folded his arms across his chest and grunted. "Are you done resting yet, you stupid dog?" He yelled at Joey, who was about to fall asleep on the bench.

Joey stood up and glared daggers at Bakura. "Hey! HEY! NOBODY but NOBODY CALLS ME A DOG!"

"Whatever." Bakura rolled his chocolate brown eyes and turned towards Yugi who was staring at Ryou. Bakura squinted his eyes. "Yugi what are you doing?"

Yugi looked back at him, his purple eyes wide and shook his head. "Um…nothing. I'm just really bored. Are we going to go on the ride yet? I want to get wet!"

Serenity jumped on Ryou. "Y-EA! Me too! Let's go."

"Yea this is really boring." Yami said, yawning.

Bakura turned around and grabbed Yugi by the arm, pulling him towards Rip Tide. "Well we're going, you guys can come if you want to, or you can stay here, I really don't care." Serenity grabbed Ryou by the arm, and dragged him off towards the ride, Yami following after them. (A/N: I guess Serenity is the dominate in that relationship….scary!)

Joey growled." Fine I'm coming!" He ran after the others, mumbling under his breath. (A/N: He doesn't like to be left behind T.T)

Bakura and the others walked up the ramp towards the beginning of the ride (A/N: this ride is sooo short!) It was a really small ride, but you got really wet! Yugi clapped his hands. "I can't wait, let's go!" He giggled and grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him towards the back of the log thingy. (A/N: I really don't remember this ride, it's been sooo long. So don't mind if there are things wrong with it!)

Bakura and Yugi hopped in as Serenity pulled Ryou up in front. Yami sat down in the middle and then looked around. "Where's Joey?" The other looked around also.

"Yea where's the mutt?" Bakura asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to get wet." Yugi suggested. "Whatever, more water for us." He giggled as Bakura ruffled his hair. The ride started up and they went around a turn and up the hill thingy (A/N: I have NO clue what its called…)

Yugi threw his arms up as they went around another turn and towards the drop. The only drop in the whole ride. (A/N: I told you it was short!)Yugi giggled and then threw his arms around Bakura. Even if he did like this ride, he was still afraid of drops and heights and a bunch of other things. Bakura wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and held him close as they went down. Ryou screamed on top of his lungs and grabbed onto Serenity, who was having a blast. A large spray of water splashed over them, and completely soaked the riders, Yugi's covering his face, so he couldn't see.

They hopped off the ride, Bakura ringing out his hair, a large puddle forming around his feet. Yugi bumped into Bakura, due to the fact that he couldn't see very well. Bakura turned to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Better?" Yugi nodded, and shook his head rapidly, to get rid of some of the water.

Serenity was giggling like crazy as she got off, water dripping from her long hair. Ryou smiled at his girlfriend and brushed his hair out of face. "That was pretty fun." Yami was the last to get off and when he did Bakura burst out laughing.

Yugi began giggling. "Yami you look funny." Yami's hair was plastered to the top of his head, the spikes out of his hair.

"Well my hair gel wasn't waterproof." He explained, brushing his hair back. He shrugged. "Whatever."

They walked up the ramp towards the exit of the ride and saw Joey 'resting' on the bench at the entrance of the ride. Bakura smirked and walked over behind Joey and rung out his hair over Joey's head. Joey shook his head and looked up into Bakura's smirking face. "What da hell was that for?" He yelled.

Bakura chuckled and walked over to Yugi, who smiled up at him. "That was mean Bakura. You shouldn't have done that." He playfully scolded.

"I couldn't help myself." Bakura said, looking as innocent as possible.

"Why don't we go sit down somewhere and dry off for awhile?" Ryou asked, ringing out his shirt. Yugi nodded and followed Ryou over towards where there were tables out, and sat down, stretching out his legs so they could dry off. Bakura sat down next to Yugi, and rested his head on top of Yugi's.

"Yea!" Joey yelled. "We're right next to a food court…thing!" The others rolled their eyes as Joey walked over to the stand to see what they sold there, so he could get something to eat.

Bakura took the map out of his pocket, which was semi wet, since he was sitting on it, and opened it up. "So…what ride should we go on next." Yugi sighed.

"Put the map away 'Kura, let us rest for a minute, we'll figure it out in a bit." Bakura pouted and mumbled a 'fine' as he folded the map up and placed it back in his back pocket. (A/N: he must have a big pocket) He folded his arms over his chest and stretched out his legs.

Yami groaned. "Does anybody have any hair gel?" The others looked at him. "What?" Bakura shook his head. "What!"

"Nope sorry, Yamsi, no hairgel." Yugi said, frowning.

Yami sighed and leaned against the table. "This…SUCKS!" Yugi giggled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sorry it was soo short, but..yea. 'Nyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. But I'm not sure if I can. I gots lotsa stuffs to do. I hope everyone's summer is going well! Did anyone go on vacation?_

_OH! _**Frogger666 **_(GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES!) as given me a suggestion. I'm going to put Tea in here, but in needs to be something embarrassing, y'know to bash her and stuff. But what should I put her in as? PLEASE give me an idea that I can use! Please? Thankies. Oh and please drop by an leave me a review! It would be very appreciated! ThANKIES!_


End file.
